1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector. Particularly, the present invention relates to a structure of a card connector that can be mounted on both surfaces of a printed circuit board.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a memory card driving device having a two-tier driving device, to which memory cards can be loaded above and below each other, has been developed for practical use. In addition, a memory card driving device is disclosed in which an upper and a lower driving device are assembled together using an assembly leg, while a two-tier memory card driving device is loaded on a printed circuit board (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-302645, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the two-tier memory card driving device, in a case where a card connector, in which cards and ejection buttons are oriented in the same direction and which can be loaded on both surfaces of a printed circuit board, is to be realized, it has been difficult to make a common housing due to a coupled structure of a housing and a cover.
In a card connector, in which cards and ejection buttons are oriented in the same direction and which can be loaded on both surfaces of a printed circuit board, if a coupled structure of housing and cover can be constructed such that the housing and the cover are common components, components having different shapes can be reduced, thereby contributing to a reduction of production cost. The above is a problem to be solved by the present invention.